Aristocracy, Coal, and Miss Pierce
by brittanathough
Summary: "She, like her father, spoke gibberish. But in a good way. Entertaining, to say the least. I wouldn't mind her speaking gibberish all of the time if it means I get to hear her voice again."


**So, this is loosely based off of the film; The Secret Diaries of Miss Anne Lister. I will be keeping some characters the same as in the film as it is based on real life events, but I won't be keeping the situations the characters in the film were in, the same. Also, I highly recommend watching the film and reading the book. They're both brilliant.**

**Aristocracy, Coal and Miss Pierce.**

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary, Sunday, 18__th__ July 1817._

_Forgive me for I have never written in a diary before. Auntie suggested it to me. Apparently a diary is the best companion to have, not mattering that it is an innate object. It feels rather absurd but I suppose I shall get used to it in a while. Anyhow, on with my day;_

_This morning, Uncle told me of a new family moving into the east side of the Rawson's property across the field. They are said to be one of the richest families in the country. High up, social-wise. Aristocrats, apparently. I asked myself, 'if they are said to be so rich, why not buy a property of their own?' There is a newly built property a mile and a half west of us. I didn't have time to dwell on it though._

_In the afternoon, I was doing my studies when my brother Noah came barging in exclaiming something along the lines of a family by the name of the Pierces coming for lunch. Such short notice, I shall say. It agitated me. I spend a lot of my free time dedicating my hours to studying. Interior architecture and coal mining. I have always been asked what I study those particular subjects for. It's not ladylike, apparently. I find it fascinating. One day, I shall prove that ladies can be just as good at mining coal as men. Maybe even better. Yes, definitely better. Mr. Rawson's company is apparently on the brink of being demolished for it is too small. Not enough space to mine his coal as well as not having enough miners. If they were to dig up those things any further, they would be a good few acres on our land._

_I know I should feel sorry for Mr. Rawson and his employees, but his business going down is good for us. It means, if he wants to dig up any more, he would have to pay us to use our land. But enough of this coal business stuff._

_The Pierces turned out to be the family on Mr. Rawson's land. They moved over there for business. More coal mining. I swear, every time I looked at Mrs. Pierce whilst her husband was talking, she would almost always be in mid eye-roll. I don't blame her to be honest. He didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He needs me to take over his business. Although, I did find my Uncle agreeing to everything the man said. For what reason, I will never know. He was talking pure gibberish if you ask me._

_I must admit, the Pierces are a very good looking family. I shan't tell a lie though; one Pierce in particular caught my eye. I believe her name was Brittany. That's right. Miss Brittany Pierce. She also, like her father, spoke gibberish. But in a good way. Entertaining, to say the least._ _I wouldn't mind her speaking gibberish all of the time if it means I get to hear her voice again._

_But every time she attempted to converse with me, I found myself stuttering and spluttering over my sentences, finding it seemingly impossible to form a coherent sentence. I felt the need to get away so I excused myself from the table, feigning dizziness. I walked across to Shibden Hall's library, the bane of my interior architecture studies. I plan to renovate it one day. Uncle keeps trying to push me to get a male companion to assist me. A husband in other words. But there is one problem. _

_I do not want a husband._

_I wish to live my life either independently or alongside a female companion. I love and only love the fairer sex and thus beloved by them in turn, my heart revolts from any love but theirs. Call me crazy, call me unnatural, I shall argue against it. Wanting to feel loved by another woman is most definitely natural. Fact._

_I didn't see Miss Pierce for the rest of the day. Although Auntie scorned me for being so rude at lunch. I explained my situation to her. She knows very well that I love girls, and I appreciate it more than anything that she accepts it. It took her time but she saw sense. 'If you are that way inclined, I will not disown you, nor will I tell your uncle.' I was relieved, for lack of better word. I begged her for days not to tell Uncle. I already know his ultimate reaction. He will tell me to leave the residence. I know my Aunt will try to talk to him but he is a very persistent man. Never backs down from anything. He is notorious around these parts, and the town, for arguing with one of the Lawton's. But that's another story for another time. There is one person I wish I had never told though._

_Noah._

_He always insists on taking me out to meet girls. 'Oh come on, sister! Don't be such a bore. You'll enjoy yourself, that's a promise of which I shan't break.' When I said no again he insisted. He is very much like Uncle on that level. 'I know for a fact that Miss Ann Walker has an eye for you. And she's an heiress. Worth a fortune. And I heard from Hummel that her father is on his way out too. Fever.' He told me with a wicked grin. When I told him not to be so disrespectful, he again, insisted. 'Okay, my apologies. I can put in a good word for you. I'm visiting Mr. Walker this evening for a game of chess.' Disbelievingly, I asked him why. From what I know, he's never played chess in all his life. 'He seems to think I'm one of his old personal servants. He's going a bit loopy and, he pays me, so who am I to decline?' And with that, he was gone. _

_I felt a little incredulous at first. Miss Walker is so shy it's painful. I was told by Noah that whenever I initiated conversation with her, she would go as red as a rose. I myself have never noticed it. I've always been more infatuated with Miss Walkers' Aunts' fruit cake. It is delicious._

_I agreed to let Noah talk to Miss Walker anyway. Apparently she and her father are joining us for tea tomorrow, along with the Pierces. Noah also plans to speak highly of me then, too. And, if I want to find love, why not start now? And I must admit, Miss Walker is very easy on the eye. And so is Miss Brittany._

_But until tomorrow, diary,_

_Santana M. Lopez._

**So, I know I promised you guys a story with some sort of medical condition involved, and I can promise you again, it will happen. But I recently watched the Anne Lister film and got so much inspiration from it. And as I said, it's loosely based on the film, so I won't be following the original plot too much, and the whole story won't be in diary entry form.**

**Anyway, sorry for the shortness, but I hope you will continue reading!**

**(P.S: A Helping Hand will be updated soon.)**


End file.
